Rei Tan Hakusho
by Will Vaz
Summary: Simplesmente um Yuu Yuu Hakusho 2.
1. A Caçadora de Lutadores

**A Caçadora De Lutadores**

Uma voz vinda do local mais escuro de uma sala fala a uma jovem entre 14 e 16 anos com curtos cabelos verde-mar:

Voz: — Preciso testá-la, Yuki. Seu primeiro objetivo será encontrar lutadores capacitados. Vou realizar um torneio entre eles, por isso não me traga nenhum lutador comum, quero principalmente aqueles com habilidades especiais. A índole deles não me importa. E leve isto com você.

Yuki aproximou-se da escuridão e pegou um relógio e muitos panfletos.

Voz: — Com isso poderá encontrá-los com mais facilidade. Você também participará deste torneio. Agora vá! E não me desaponte.

Yuki: — Sim, mestre!

Yuki retirou-se da sala e foi até seu quarto. Arrumou algumas roupas em uma mochila de viagem, depois foi até a cozinha pegar alguns mantimentos e dirigiu-se a uma outra sala também escura, mas onde se podia perceber uma criatura de grandes proporções.

Yuki: — Vou ter que partir em uma viagem a pedido do mestre, mas não se preocupe, eu volto o mais cedo possível. (...) É... Eu também vou sentir sua falta... Mas você sabe que eu sou esforçada. Vou voltar logo pra te ver. Tchauzinho!

Então ela desceu correndo as escadas do templo e caiu na imensidão do mundo...

Yuki: (Por onde será que eu devo começar?... Ah, já sei! O Yuuhi é uma pessoa especial! Vou chamá-lo pro torneio. Tenho certeza de que ele não vai desperdiçar essa chance de conseguir boas brigas! E ele está sempre no pé da montanha, pode ser que, no caminho, eu encontre mais alguma pessoa que vá servir ao meu mestre! hihihi Como sou esperta!)

Ao passar pelo centro da cidade Yuki acabou chamando a atenção de um grupo de cinco rapazes que passou por ela.

Garoto 1: — E aí, gatinha! Nossa, tá com tudo em cima, hein! Que tal dar um rolé com a gente?

Yuki: — Brigada pelos elogios, eu faço muitos exercícios. Normalmente não me importaria de ir com vocês, mas eu tenho coisa mais importante pra fazer.

Garoto 2: — Qual é, garota? Vai ficar ofendendo? Agora você nos irritou e vai pagar! Vamos fazer com você o que quisermos!

Yuki correu, enquanto os cinco garotos corriam atrás dela...

Yuki: (Droga, meu mestre me mandou não machucar muito as pessoas fracas... Mas tudo bem, sou muito mais rápida que eles mesmo, é só entrar neste beco e despistá-los...)

Yuki: (Ah não! Beco sem saída... OK, vou voltar e)

Garoto 1: — Ora, ora... Parece que você escolheu o pior lugar para se esconder... hehehe Agora você vai aprender a não brincar com a gente!

Yuki: — Gente... Vamos conversar... É sério... Eu não quero arrumar confusão com vocês...

Garoto 1: — Tarde demais! Você vai ver só!

Pouco tempo depois, Yuki sai do beco com ar de vitoriosa, tirando a poeira das mãos.

Yuki: — Eu bem que tentei avisá-los... Ah, deixa pra lá! Agora é tarde. Só lamento por eles serem tão fraquinhos... Quando partiram pra cima de mim, eu pensei que talvez pudessem servir ao meu mestre, mas foi fácil demais... São inúteis.

Após alguns minutos, os garotos acordaram e foram atrás dela. Um policial que viu o estado deles – roupas rasgadas e muitos ferimentos – perguntou o que havia acontecido.

Garoto 1:— Seu guarda, foi uma garota louca! Nós só fizemos um elogio e ela nos atacou com um pedaço de ferro! O senhor precisa detê-la, ela é um perigo para a cidade!

Policial 1: — Tem razão, vou fazer isso imediatamente, vou pedir reforços!

Garoto 1: — Muito bem, oficial. Nós também vamos procuram ajuda para impedí-la, pois bons cidadãos como nós não podem deixar uma baderneira dessas a solta.

Policial 1: — Ótimo. Poderiam me dar uma descrição dessa desvairada?

Garoto 1: — Claro! Ela é uma garota baixinha, de uns 15 ou 16 anos, com cabelo verde curto, olhos castanhos e tem uns 45kg. Está usando a parte decima de um kimono azul-claro sem mangas e uma calça branca. É bem bonitinha, mas muito mais forte e perigosa do que aparenta.

Policial 1: — Vocês apanharam de uma garota de 15 anos?

Garoto 1: >:- — ELA ESTAVA ARMADA!

Policial 1: — Então é melhor tomarem cuidado!

Garotos: — SIM SENHOR!

Enquanto isso, Yuki ainda andava pela cidade, distraída olhando as lojas...

Yuki: — Ai, que calça linda! Eu preciso comprar uma dessas! Mas estou sem tempo... Tenho que me dedicar à missão! É isso aí! Vou me esforçar!

Neste momento, dois policiais foram falar com ela.

Policial 2: — Com licença, a senhorita poderia vir conosco?

Yuki: — Pra que?

Policial 2: — Está detida sob suspeita de vandalismo e tentativa de homicídio.

Yuki: — Euzinha? Mas o que foi que eu fiz? Não, nem pensar. Eu não vou com vocês de jeito nenhum. E se vocês quiserem abusar de mim como aqueles garotos que eu encontrei lá atrás? Eu não quero bater em vocês também...

Policial 2: — Suspeitas confirmadas! Você terá de vir conosco!

Ao dizer isso, o policial segurou no baço dela e ela, mais do que depressa, jogou-o ao chão.

Yuki: — Desculpe, foi reflexo...

Policial 3: — Rápido, sargento! Vá chamar ajuda! Diga que ela resistiu à prisão!

Policial 4: — Sim senhor!

Yuki: — Eu adoraria ficar aqui, mas eu tenho mesmo que ir, porque... porque... porque eu não quero ir presa!

Em questão de minutos, ela já estava correndo como uma louca pelas ruas da cidade, tendo três viaturas atrás de si. A garota se esforçava ao máximo e parecia superar seus limites, mas os carros ainda eram muito mais rápidos e estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ao perceber isso, ela deu meia volta, saltou no capô do carro do meio e deu um salto para trás dele. Os outros dois tentaram fazer a volta, mas acabaram batendo. Os policiais pediram mais reforços e foram atrás da jovem fugitiva. A pé, eles não eram tão rápidos quanto ela, mas ela já estava ficando cansada e, ao dobrar a esquina, deparou-se com 20 garotos, entre eles os que ela havia surrado, armados com paus e pedras. Ela ia voltar, mas viu que os policiais estavam sacando suas armas. Então ela correu como nunca, deixando uma nuvem de poeira atrás dela. Parecia que todos os policiais da cidade estavam atrás dela, por isso Yuki saltou em uma lixeira e dali conseguiu alcançar a escada de incêndio de um prédio. Os rapazes também conseguiram subir no prédio e a perseguição continuou lá em cima. Yuki desceu por outro prédio e, quando pensava estar livre, ela foi encontrada por uma policial em uma viatura.

Yuki: — Mas será que isso nunca vai ter fim!

E continuou correndo, com cada vez menos opções de ruas para entrar; pois, em cada rua que ela entrava, havia um policial ou um grupo de quase trinta garotos querendo apanhá-la. Em um dado momento, ela se livrou de quase todos que a perseguiam, menos um policial. Nessa hora a garota entrou em uma rua bem estreita e, quando o policial entrou com sua viatura lá, não a encontrou.

Policial 5: — Droga, ela deve ter se escondido e quando eu entrei aqui ela voltou à rua principal. Mas eu vou alcançá-la.

O policial acelerou e, quando estava próximo à saída da cidade, avisaram-no pelo rádio que Yuki estava em cima do carro. Ele freou com toda a força e a jovem caiu à frente do carro.

Yuki: — Nossa, mas que jeito mais grosso de tratar uma menina delicada como eu!

A saída da cidade estava bloqueada por várias viaturas e logo chegaram muitas outras. Os garotos que apanharam e seus outros amigos também apareceram em menos de um minuto. Em meio a mais de duzentas pessoas o comandante da polícia falou com a voz tremendo no alto-falante enquanto todos estavam prontos para atirar:

Comandante: — Re...Renda-se... Vo...Você não tem pra o...onde fugir... Está cercada! Você es...está presa por vandalismo, agressão a um oficial, desacato a autoridade, invasão de propriedade, resistir à prisão, causar desordem e matar 3 estudantes! D...De...Desista!

Yuki: (O que será que eu faço agora...? Vamos lá... Pense, pense! O que meu mestre faria numa hora dessas? Sem dúvida ele usaria alguma técnica infalível... JÁ SEI O QUE ELE FARIA!)

E apontando para o céu...

Yuki: — OLHA LÁ, PESSOAL! SÃO OS POWER RANGERS!

Todos olharam e viram apenas nuvens. Após 10 segundos procurando, um dos rapazes gritou:

Garoto 1: — Ela nos enganou! Comandante, ordene que vão buscá-la!

Comandante: — Acho que não será preciso, meu jovem... Você viu para onde ela está indo? Ela foi na direção da montanha. Muitas pessoas dizem que o pé dessa montanha é habitado por youkais, e muitos outros afirmam terem visto alienígenas naquela região... Eu não irei lá e nem direi aos meus homens para irem. Aconselho que você também fique por aqui, meu jovem...

Yuki caminhava pela trilha, feliz por ter sobrevivido a esta aventura, mas sem saber se sobreviveria à próxima...

Yuki: Ufa! Consegui escapar da polícia e de todos aqueles garotos inconvenientes...Parecia que a cidade toda queria acabar comigo! Agora eu preciso descansar um pouco, mas também não posso relaxar. Tenho que encontrar logo o Yuuhi. O que é isso? Parece que não sou a única por aqui... Não se preocupe, eu vou ajudá-lo!

CUMPRIREI MINHA MISSÃO!


	2. No Território dos Youkais

Yuki: Meu mestre meu deu a missão de recrutar pessoas especiais, e eu parti à procura do Yuuhi. Enquanto atravessava a cidade, acabei arrumando uma confusão com uns garotos e, em pouco tempo, estavam eles e outros amigos junto com boa parte da polícia da cidade me perseguindo. Felizmente consegui escapar e agora vou continuar minha busca pelo Yuuhi! 

**No Território dos Youkais**

Yuki caminhava tranqüila pelos arredores da cidade, quando de repente...

RRRRRRRROOOOOOONNNNNNC!

Yuki: — Nossa! Ainda bem que não tem ninguém por perto. Já pensou se alguém ouve isso? Não fica bem pra uma garota linda como eu ser acusada de morta de fome... Vou parar pra descansar um pouco e comer!

Yuki começou a procurar por uma árvore que possuísse algum fruto apetitoso, mas não encontrou nenhuma. Já estava cansada de tanto procurar.

RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNC!

Yuki: — Ai... De novo não... Já estou cansada de tanto procurar comida, e a fome está cada vez pior... Eu queria economizar minhas rações de emergência pra uma situação realmente crítica...

**RRRRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNC!**

Yuki: — Ta bom, a situação É CRÍTICA!

Então Yuki sentou-se sob a copa de uma árvore, abriu a sua mochila e retirou um sanduíche que havia preparado antes de sair do templo. Ela comeu um, dois, três sanduíches... E, finalmente satisfeita, resolveu tirar um cochilo.

Umas duas horas depois, ela acorda ouvindo o choro de uma criança. Depois de alguns segundos procurando, vê um menino que parecia estar perdido.

Yuki:(Coitadinho desse garoto... Preciso ajudá-lo! Mas... Se eu for até lá tentar levá-lo de volta pra casa, vou acabar demorando muito mais pra encontrar com o Yuuhi e posso acabar decepcionando o meu mestre... Acho melhor não ir...)

Nessa hora, apareceu um ser de quasedois metrosde altura, pele amarelada e um cabelo moicano um tanto comprido, de cor avermelhada na frente do menino.

Yuki: (Droga! Deixar um menininho perdido é uma coisa, afinal, devem estar procurando por ele e logo vão encontrá-lo, mas deixá-lo ser morto por um youkai é algo que eu não posso fazer! Tenho que ir até lá!)

Youkai: — Hmmm! Que delícia! Um garoto humano! Parece que hoje é meu dia de sorte! E não tem ninguém por perto pra me atrapalhar...

Eis que Yuki surge entre o youkai e o pequeno garoto.

Yuki: — Parece que você vai ter mais trabalho pra conseguir essa refeição do que pensou!

Yuki: — Não se preocupe, garoto. Eu vou salvar você! Prometo!

Youkai: — Ótimo! Agora eu garanto o almoço e a sobremesa! MORRAAAAAAAM!

O monstro ergueu seu braço direito para atacá-los e seu antebraço caiu. Yuki ficou sem entender nada e o garoto menos ainda.

Youkai: — Seu desgraçado! Aproveitou que eu estava distraído e me atacou de surpresa! Mas eu prometo que isso não vai acontecer de novo! Vou acabar com você e depois com esses dois humanos!

Nisso, o youkai correu e saltou em direção ao topo de uma árvore e caiu por trás dela. Parecia estar lutando contra alguma outra criatura. Yuki, mais que depressa, pegou o garoto pelo braço saiu correndo, puxando-o.

Yuki: — Vamos depressa! Provavelmente ele estava lutando contra outro youkai. Nós não teríamos chances contra dois deles. Na verdade, dificilmente sobreviveríamos a uma luta contra um. Por isso precisamos correr enquanto eles estão lá. Se tivermos sorte, vão acabar se matando.

Depois de correrem por alguns minutos, os dois resolveram parar para descansar, principalmente porque o menino estava cansado a um bom tempo. Entraram em uma caverna para evitar que fossem vistos pelos youkais.

Yuki: — Qual é o seu nome, menino?

Menino: — Gen, moça. Tenho6 anos.

Yuki: — Não me chame de moça. Me chamo Yuki e tenho 15 anos. Que bom que você já está mais calmo. Mas este lugar é muito freqüentado por youkais, você não sabia? Diga-me, o que você está fazendo sozinho por aqui?

Gen: — Estou perdido. Eu moro na cidade e briguei com meus pais e acabei fugindo de casa. Eu bem que tentei voltar, porque me arrependi e senti muito medo, mas não achei o caminho de volta. Entrei em desespero e comecei a chorar. Foi quando você e aquele monstro me acharam...

Yuki: — Você realmente não deveria ter fugido de casa, você ainda é muito novo e o mundo é perigoso demais... Mas não se preocupe, vou levá-lo para casa são e salvo.

Gen: — Obrigado.

**WOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRGHHH!**

Um urso enorme estava bem atrás deles. Não houve tempo para pensar, Yuki puxou Gen pelo braço e saíram da caverna o mais rápido que podiam. Quando o urso estava para alcançá-los, apareceu um pequeno rapaz que retalhou o urso usando sua katana. Depois, ele apontou sua espada na direção de Yuki e Gen e, quando estes se viraram para trás para correr, depararam-se com o youkai de pele amarelada e caíram no chão. Estavam entre a cruz e a espada. Foi quando o youkai de pele amarelada ficou com os olhos vazios e tombou para frente. Em suas costas havia uma madeira pontiaguda fincada e, por traz dele,estava um jovem de cabelos alaranjados, com uma camisa preta, calça branca e botas pretas.

Yuki: — YUUHI! Por favor, nos ajude! Tem mais um youkai atrás de nós! Faça-o ir embora! Por favor!

Yuuhi: — Eu sei, ele é meu mestre.

Mestre: — Sou Hiei. Fui eu que lutei contra aquele outro youkai quando ele ia atacá-los. Depois de afastá-lo de vocês, eu deixei que Yuuhi cuidasse dele, afinal, ele já está pronto para cuidar de um youkai do nível daquele.

Yuki: — Nossa, Yuuhi! Eu sabia que você era muito forte! E foi justamente por isso que eu estava te procurando. No final do mês que vem, será realizado um torneio no templo e eu queria saber se você gostaria de ir.

Yuki: — Mestre?

Hiei: — Pode ir. Se é a Yuki que está te convidando, eu acho que vai valer a pena.

Yuki: — Ótimo! Aqui está. Neste panfleto estão todas as informações de que você vai precisar. Agora eu tenho que levar este garotinho fujão de volta pra casa, certo?

Gen: — Sim!

Yuki: — Tchau, Yuuh! Até o torneio! Tchau Hiei!

Yuuhi e Hiei: — Tchau!

Yuki: Depois de mais uma aventura agitada, eu finalmente consegui encontrar o Yuuhi! E ele aceitou! Agora eu preciso levar o Gen para casa. Só espero encontrar algum lutador de valor aqui na cidade. Essa não! Parece que eles não se esqueceram da pequena confusão da última vez que eu passei por aqui... E agora? Como salvar a mim e ao garoto e ainda devolvê-lo a seus pais?

CUMPRIREI MINHA MISSÃO!


End file.
